


Happy Hour

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A casual talk leads to a much bigger lesson.





	Happy Hour

 

 

“Someone is going to be very sorry that they missed your call.”

Abby braced herself for lame pick-up lines from a familiar clientele; however, she found a smile of pride due to her current position in life.

The body which came to occupy the stool beside her somewhat surprised her; he was an attractive, muscular, young brunette. Any other time and place, she may have been more susceptible to the charm oozing from his pores. 

Extending his large hand to her, he awarded her with a sly grin, “Jamie Martin.”

Hesitant for a moment, she eventually shook his hand, “Abby Haver.”

“My flight was delayed, you?”

“Business trip, heading back home soon.” Abby withdrew her hand, bringing her drink to her lips, “And to my wonderful boyfriend.”

Jamie gave a firm nod, signaling the bartender for his own drink, “Message received.”

They shared a laugh at his reaction before Abby inquired, “Hit and miss, tonight?”

“To be honest, you’re the first attempt.” Jamie cleared his throat, blushing with mild embarrassment, “My flight is early anyway.”

“Some sports bar in Chicago probably isn’t the place to find Mrs. Right anyway.”

“Is that right? And where do you meet her?”

Abby considered the question, weighed it heavily against her chance meeting with her man; she should’ve gone with the cliché, claimed friendship had become more. But her relationship had given her complete freedom with the truth. 

She squared her shoulders, fighting a beautiful beam which oozed cheesy happiness, “Just get lucky I guess.”

“Well, the last few Mrs. Rights I’ve met had the very unique ability to completely crush me so I’ll probably stick to sports bars.” Jamie narrowed his eyes towards her, “This guy—”

“Michael.”

“Michael.” He repeated the name with respect, leaning against the bar, “No diabolical plans to destroy him, right?”

“No, never.” The way her voice softened at the claim clearly stunned her new friend, prompting her to explain, “But I haven’t said the words he deserves to hear yet, been too afraid that it might mean he could wreck me.”

Jamie held his beer tight for a moment then smiled once more with the corner of his mouth, “That’s probably the last thing on his mind.” 

They allowed their conversation to rest ; each taking a long swig before facing each other again.

“You don’t want to forfeit what you have because of the past, Abby. As quick as love comes, it goes.”

Love. Michael defined it for her, stood as an example she felt unworthy of possessing; she gathered her things with a small grin.

“I—I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No, you’re right. He needs to hear those words.” Abby drew in a deep breath, Michael’s smile at the forefront of her mind, “And I need to say them.”

“Good luck.”

“I couldn’t be any luckier than I already am.” She threw one last grin at him over her shoulder as she slipped out the exit and began to dial Michael’s number again.

 


End file.
